The Floating Isles
The Floating Isles is a Crossroads trail. Don’t look down – there’s nothing there! Strange magical forces within Ook have made it possible for these lush islands to hang in thin air. Get a good grip on those ropes, and watch your step for angry Rock Crawlers and Bathogs. Most importantly, bring your friends along when entering the perilous Arena! Trail Statistics *Trail Access Point: Crossroad Path *Trail Recommended Levels: 1-4 *Idols: 10 Trail Enemies *Cragcrawlers *Bathogs *Spawners *Rachnoids (2011) *Spiderlings (2013/2014) Updates, Additions and Changes The Floating Isles is one of the most frequently updated trails. Through 2011 to 2014, it was majorly changed 4 times. There was a major change approximately every year. Due to the mass changes, it is only appropriate to show the level through each year. 2011 The Floating Isles was first introduced on Monkey Quest's first day. Up until early 2012, it had a more maze-like structure. The enemies were generally more powerful and there was more vertical terrain. Upon first being accessible, the trail had fairly different quests, conforming to 2011's starter quest line. This was changed later in 2011, and the quests weren't altered much further until 2013. Entrance 11.png |Photo 1 Bridge 11.png |Photo 2 Angry spider 11.png |Photo 3 Chest 11.png |Photo 4 Puzzle 11.png | Photo 5 2012 Out of all the versions of the Floating Isles, 2012's rendition had been around the longest. Unlike 2011, the 2012 version was made with simplicity, ease, and arguably enjoyment in mind. It was built to be an introduction into the Crossroads and Ook as a whole to young monkeys. 2012 Quests * Rescue Dragonflies - Captain Tyran wants you to rescue 3 Dragonflies in The Floating Isles. Reward: 300 XP/20 * Switches And Chest - Captain Tyran wants you to find the Blue Chest behind the Switches in The Floating Isles. Reward: 1140 XP/24 & Brown Leather Tail Ring * Arena Challenge - Captain Tyran wants you to Defeat the Arena in The Floating Isles. Reward: 1330 XP/300 & Oak Plank Helmet * Idol Hunt - Mayor Bumbee wants you to find 10 Idols in The Floating Isles. Reward: 1330 XP/28 * Tulup's Daily Quest - Tulup wants you to destroy 5 barrels in The Floating Isles. Reward: 900 XP/25 2012 Loot Barrels Green Chest Jack-In-The-Box Blue Chest (Puzzle) EN 12.png |Photo 1 Bridge 12.png |Photo 2 Island 12.png |Photo 3 Chest 12.png |Photo 4 Statue 12.png | Photo 5 Ar 12.png | Photo 6 Ar def 12.png | Photo 7 2013 The Floating Isles was changed in 2013 due to the Rachnok update. All beginner trails were updated for his story-line. The previous Floating Isles wasn't altered heavily, with the biggest additions being the scattered spiderwebs, elevated platforming and a new puzzle. Tulup had been positioned closer to the start of the trail, and frog bouncers were used in place of regular bouncers. Spiderlings were added to the level, reminding older users of 2011's Rachnoids. However, compared to 2011, the Spiderlings were quite weak, with only requiring about one hit from very low leveled monkeys. EN 13.png |Photo 1 Jump 13.png |Photo 2 Another jump 13.png |Photo 3 Bridge 13.png |Photo 4 Rope 13.png | Photo 5 2014 The 2014 updates of the Floating Isles brought the last major overhaul to the trail. Nearly everything was changed, besides the entrance to the fortress and the arena. However, like the 2013 version, there was plenty of dangerously high platforming. Like with nearly other trails in 2014, all of the loot tables had been changed. Among the changes included bananas being found in chests along with crafting items for plate armor. EN 14.png |Photo 1 Scout 14.png |Photo 2 AR 14.png |Photo 3 Chest 14.png |Photo 4 Rope 14.png | Photo 5 Trail Quests (2013 - 2014) ''' Scout Rescue - Captain Tyran wants you to rescue the three dragonflies in The Floating Isles. Reward: 1100 XP/30 An Interesting Find - The Dragonfly Scout wants you to defeat the arena and find the chest in The Floating Isles. Reward: 1100 XP/30 & Bamboo Cuffs of Power Unlocking The Past - Loch wants you to find 10 idols in The Floating Isles. Reward: 1110 XP/30 Talk To The Dragonfly Scout - Talk To The Dragonfly Scout. Reward: 250 XP/8 & Confetti Cannon Find Zipp - The Dragonfly Scout wants you to find Zipp in Blimp Ridge. Reward: 1250 XP/40 Tulup's Daily Quest - Tulup wants you to destroy 5 barrels in The Floating Isles. Reward: 900 XP/25 Tips & Hints '''Ouch! That Stings! - When you stumble upon any spiked balls, stop for a moment and watch their movement pattern. Use the environment to travel around them and avoid getting pricked! The Arena - Think you’ve got what it takes to survive the deadly Arena? Watch for openings on either side to get the jump on the Spawners. Take them out first, then clear the remaining creatures and reap the rewards! Trivia *Loch now directs you to the 10 idols in Floating Isles, which is good because back then you had to find them yourselves which was challenging for new players. *There were multiple loot tables for the same chests. Gallery CROSSROAD Portal FloatingIsle Highlighted.png | CROSSROAD Portal FloatingIsle Grayed Highlighted.png | CROSSROAD Portal FloatingIsle Grayed.png | CROSSROAD Portal FloatingIsle.png | Category:Levels Category:Trails Category:Crossroads Category:Locations Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Featured